Dulce como un blues amargo
by Drehn
Summary: Charlie sabía que eso de ser sadomasoquista con todo lo relacionado con Tonks tenía que ser tan dulce como un blues amargo. Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks.


**Dulce como un blues amargo**

Charlie había empezado a considerarse masoquista (o sadomasoquista, porque eso sólo le pasaba con _ella_).

Sabía que Tonks acabaría por convertirse en droga —buena y adictiva al principio, pero dolorosa y con efectos secundarios con el paso del tiempo— y, aun y así, seguía acudiendo a ella cada vez que le llamaba. Porque un «Charlie, no me dejes» dicho por esos labios era algo irresistible. Y si después le decía un «te necesito» entre besos o sollozos, se volvía loco y ni su consciencia podía con él.

Ella, con el pelo sin color fijo, los ojos chispeantes y su característico andar patoso, era su (mejor) amiga.

Antes, cuando la cantidad de hormonas en su cuerpo no se había disparado y cuando Tonks estaba platónicamente enamorada de Bill (porque todo sentimiento dirigido a su hermano tenía que ser platónico; él sólo pensaba en la aventura y los retos y ninguna chica contenía la dosis necesaria), ellos _podían_ ser amigos. Era insultantemente fácil, como el aire que se respira o lo inevitable de recibir la luz del sol.

—Hola, Nymphadora.

—¡No me llames Nymphadora, Weasley!

—Pues no me llames Weasley.

—Tú me has llevado la contraria antes.

—Da igual.

—No.

—Sí.

—¿Me ayudas con la redacción de Pociones, Charlie?

—Vale, Tonks. Vamos a la biblioteca.

Se reían y charlaban de todos esos detalles de la infancia que te tienen que explicar tus padres porque has olvidado; Tonks iba a verlo a los partidos de Quidditch y siempre le decía que los de Hufflepuff los machacarían aunque ambos supieran que era mentira; insultaban a los profesores, compartían las ranas de chocolate e intercambiaban los cromos que tenían repetidos (o no).

Las cosas ya no pueden ser así, tan sencillas, tan fáciles y naturales. Han crecido y los efectos de masoquismo y sadomasoquismo son notables. Tonks dejó de parecer una escoba andante para tener algo de caderas y unas piernas mejores y los hombros de Charlie se ensancharon. Ella seguía siendo igual de patosa y la cara de Charlie tenía las mismas pecas de siempre, sí, pero ahora tenían más cosas en las que pensar además del plan del día siguiente o los deberes que les había puesto el profesor más quisquilloso.

Por no hablar de que las manos de Charlie son muy grandes y masculinas y los labios de frambuesa de Dora, más sensuales que los de Marilyn Monroe.

Así que en vez de compartir sus opiniones respecto a la música —que si Cream o Dylan o la guitarra de Hendrix o la de las Brujas de Macbeth—, comparten otras cosas. Besos con mucha saliva y poca lengua y caricias sutiles (o no tan sutiles), cada vez con menos ropa y más piel al descubierto.

Su masoquismo no tenía remedio, y es que tal droga personal era tan insistente y necesaria como la parte patosa de Nymphadora. Pero mientras fuera una cosa de ellos dos, sólo ellos dos, no tenía ningún problema.

--

Charlie es un loco de los dragones, y Dora está ansiosa por empezar su carrera de auror. El caso es que «dragones» y «auror» no tienen nada en común, según el diccionario y los panfletos que les han dado. Y si sus carreras no se parecen, van a tener que separarse (y eso sí que es lo malo, no las diferencias).

—¿Dora?

—Rumania, ¿eh?

—Sí. ¿Cursos para ser auror?

—Perdóname.

—Perdóname tú.

—Creo que esto es un punto y aparte.

—Así que... hemos terminado.

—Ahora sí que me tendrás que pedir perdón, pecoso.

--

Charlie sabía que eso de ser masoquista no podía ser bueno, porque implicaba dolor. Y la droga que representaba Tonks aún tenía que ser peor, porque tenía carteles con luces de neón que iluminaban las palabras dolor y soledad en la parte de efectos secundarios.

Pero los dragones son fuertes, robustos. Tienen buenas defensas.

Charlie estaba hecho para ser un dragón salvaje, y lo sabía. Pero nadie le había dicho que eso le acarrearía también soledad.

Las lágrimas saladas que contenían sus ojos acabaron siendo derramadas, lenta pero imparablemente. Como los besos de Tonks, pero sin el regusto a frambuesa ni el sabor a adrenalina (y algo más que no dirá jamás).

La carta se cayó al suelo, cortando el aire en silencio.

«...así que me temo que te tengo que pedir perdón.»

Charlie sabía que eso de ser sadomasoquista con todo lo relacionado con Tonks tenía que ser tan dulce como un blues amargo. Sobre todo si ella elegía al lobo antes que al dragón.

**Fin.**


End file.
